


Thanks

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's for <a href="http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/"><b>lusciousxander</b></a> who wanted a Spander drabble during <i>Dirty Girls</i>. It's not overly-slashy. More affectionate friendshippy. But I hope she enjoys it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [](http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusciousxander**](http://lusciousxander.livejournal.com/) who wanted a Spander drabble during _Dirty Girls_. It's not overly-slashy. More affectionate friendshippy. But I hope she enjoys it.

"I brought you some doughnuts. Thought you'd appreciate the irony." Spike dropped the box on the bedside table and sat next to Xander's bed. "How you feeling?"

"I feel like my eye got gouged out by some evil priest guy," Xander replied.

"Well, at least you're in good spirits."

Xander frowned. The world seemed smaller when looked at with only one eye. His world had shrunk. This bothered him. "I guess I need to thank you," Xander said.

"Yeah, some gratitude might be needed here."

"So...thanks for keeping my _other_ eye from getting gouged out."

Spike smiled. "You're worth it."


End file.
